Coming of Age
by The White Namek
Summary: (Sequel to Before The Evil) Cooler gets into trouble with a woman, baby Freeza gets a check-up and King Kold and Samusa discuss another trip to Vegeta-sei.


This is just a piece that's been floating around in my head for awhile. I don't know where it'll go or even if I'll write more for it right now(but it's likely that I will). Anyway, watch out for some sex in this one.

Coming Of age

Several months had passed since Freeza's extremely premature birth. During that time, little Freeza gained some weight and grew a bit. He went from being a gaunt little creature barely clinging to life to a giggly and chubby little baby that liked to explore everything. He was already starting to crawl, and crawl he did often. 

Freeza's form of crawling was a sight to see; he would drag his legs and pull himself along with his arms. Despite this strange technique he became quite a pain to keep up with when he got going on a smooth surface. He seemed to have a knack for zipping along, only to stop in the most in-the-way places he could find; doorways, hatches, stairwells…everywhere. Samusa thought it was funny, but Kold didn't. He'd nearly stepped on the tiny child many times.

"Look at him go!" Cooler pointed at Freeza, watching him crawl across the floor of their parents' bedroom. The little tike was going after a toy metal ring lying on the floor in a corner. Then teenaged Icejin turned to look at the female IceJin sitting beside him. "Isn't he fast, Chill?"

Chill was a little less than twice Cooler's age with pale orange skin and a deep red carapace. Her lips were blood red, her eyes were like fiery rubies and she had the most curvaceous body that Cooler had ever seen(aside from his mother). She had two dark gray horns that curved slightly upwards and ended in sharp points.

Chill and Cooler had been friends for as long as they could remember, but had to part ways when Cooler was dragged off the planet with his parents. He developed a crush on her almost immediately when they met again in training school. She was a flight instructor and a pilot, and, to her chagrin, had been working the day the Kold family left. 

Little did Cooler know what a devious woman Chill could be. She was jealous of Samusa for being queen. Sometimes she dreamed of ways to steal Kold from his wife and make him her own. Even if that meant going through his children first. In fact, she was well aware of Cooler's feelings about her and decided to play on them for awhile.

Chill also had a habit that annoyed the hell out of King Kold. She hardly wore her armor except while out on missions. When she wasn't on a mission, Chill often wore a very revealing one-piece red leather catsuit that left her arms and legs bare. The little outfit looked more like lingerie than clothes. And it was a major distraction much of the time.

"I guess. He's kind of pretty, if you know what I mean." The shapely woman commented, watching baby Freeza crawl.

"Pretty?"

"Yeah." Chill laughed her harsh sounding laugh and sipped the wine she stole for her and Cooler. "You do realize he's going to be a pain in the ass when he gets older, don't you? If his legs are crippled like I think they are, he won't be able to do much. You should have him put in one of those special nurseries for cripples." 

"No! He's my baby brother. I'll take care of him when he needs me." Cooler replied, surprised that anyone would say such a thing about Freeza. 

Chill just rolled her eyes. "My little sister Rain is a little older than Freeza is and she drives me up the walls. Day in and day out, all she does is cry!" She sighed as Freeza crawled back, dragging the metal ring with his tail. He giggled and thumped it on the ground a few times. Then he flopped onto his back and held his chubby white arms out for Cooler to pick him up.

"Hey little guy." Cooler smiled, bent down, slipped his careful hands under Freeza's armpits and lifted him with ease. Freeza put his thumb in his mouth and laid his head on Cooler's shoulder, babbling something in babytalk. Cooler smirked at the 'words' and looked over at Chill, "Well, Chill…maybe the girls are more of a pain than the boys."

Chill's jaw dropped. "Oh sure! You would know, Cooler."  
  
"Nope, I wouldn't. Sorry." Cooler laughed at her as he put Freeza down since he had started to wiggle. He wasn't aware that he was giving Chill a good view of his rear-end and back muscles.  
  
Chill smirked and decided to make her move. She knelt down behind Cooler and trailed a hand gently down his back, watching him tense. "Cooler...I know how you feel about me."

The teenaged Icejin stiffened at the touch. Feelings unfamiliar to him caused the breath to catch in his Adam's apple. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm not blind to your sneaking looks at me." Chill smirked, her ruby lips pulling back to show off her flawless teeth. "It's not like it's a bad thing…but why hide it?"

Now Cooler started to lose his composure a little. He felt like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. His heart hammered hard in his chest as he tried to think of an excuse, anything to keep her from getting angry with him. "I-I…you're so much older than me…" his tongue was dry and stuck to the roof of his mouth. He felt so stupid and childish.

"Age is of no importance, little man." Chill moved around in front when he straightened and tilted her head down to peer at him, her face inches from his. He was a head shorter than her. 

"I don't see - " Cooler's sentence was interrupted when Chill's hot lips locked onto his. If he were an ice sculpture, he would have melted instantly. His eyes closed, his head tilted slightly and he grabbed her head to kiss her back, responding as if he'd been kissed a thousand times.

Freeza just covered his eyes and crawled away to find his mother. He was hungry, and like all babies, he knew his mother would understand what he wanted. When his search turned up nothing, he flopped over onto his back in the hallway, stuck his finger into the corner of his mouth and wailed at the top of his lungs. Knowing that crying would bring mommy to him.

"Ummma! UMMMA! AHA-AHA-AHA…AAAHHH!" He paused to get a lungful of air, "WAAHHHH!! Uh-WAAAYAAAAH!!"

Samusa appeared on cue, concerned only momentarily. "What's the matter, little guy? You hungry?" She bent down and picked Freeza up, not even wincing as his piercing cries filled her ears. That cry was one she knew all too well. She carried him into the nursery, sat down and removed one round breastplate so the baby in her arms could nurse. "There, shhhh, it's all right. Mommy's here now." Freeza latched on immediately and suckled furiously, his hands coming to rest on his own cheeks as his tears dried away.

"There, all better," the Icejin mother cooed to her son. She bent down and pressed a soft kiss into the top of his shiny purple head.

In the meantime, Cooler and Chill's kissing had turned from just plain kissing to a full 'hands-on' frenching. Cooler felt Chill's hands all over his body. The teenager wasn't exactly keeping his hands to himself either. When Chill's hand slid down between his legs, he looked startled. He broke the kiss and scooted a few inches away, uncomfortable with the new touch.

"What?" Chill asked in a slightly cold tone when he stopped. _How could he possibly want to interrupt a moment like this?_

"Aren't we going a little too far?" Cooler asked warily, raising a brow.

"Cooler. Are you a man, or a boy? It's not often that an offer like this comes along. Do you really want to throw it away?" Chill's tone went from icy to seductive. She brushed her fingertips across Cooler's lips to make him look at her and whispered, "I know you want me…" She moved her hand down between his legs again, rubbing her fingertips and palm over the slight lump where his maleness was. Chill continued to rub this spot until Cooler moaned, his arousal growing high enough for his male organ to swell from under the lump that she was massaging. Since it was his first time being stimulated, the faint membrane that held the sheath closed caused him some pain as it broke, but the pain quickly subsided.

"Chill…you're…driving me…ohmygosh…" Cooler could hardly talk between breaths. Sensations like none he'd ever felt before started to tug at his nerve endings. All he managed to do was ball his fists while the voluptuous woman stroked his trembling sex organ.

"Don't fight it Cooler…" Chill purred into his ear, grinning amusedly as she placed a hand on the thin thread holding her catsuit together and pulled it free. The shiny material fell away to reveal her figure in its full glory, giving Cooler a good view of her banana-shaped breasts and red nipples.

Cooler did a double take when Chill disrobed in front of his eyes. The only female he'd ever seen naked was his mother, and sure, she had a great body. But for some reason, when he saw Chill without clothes, he felt a silly grin spread across his face. He reached a hand out to tentatively touch one of her breasts. _Wow, hers are a different shape than mom's!_

Chill smiled and leaned into his touch, her puffy nipples standing erect almost the instant Cooler touched her. She bent forward and kissed him again, deeply as she got on her hands and knees over him, feeling his arms wrap around to pull her close. Cooler tilted his head slightly towards her and started to kiss her neck and shoulders, his hands traveling up and down her back.

"I still think we're going a little far." Cooler muttered between kisses, fully aware of how much trouble he'd be in if his parents caught him like this. Especially since they were about to do this on their bed!

The com system beeped and a red light came on to signify an incoming transmission. Cooler reached to answer it, but Chill grabbed his wrist and growled, "Ignore it. I thought you wanted me, Cooler…You do love me, don't you?" She licked her lips slowly and deliberately, her purple tongue brushing against the ruby red color of her lips like soft purple velvet against smooth red leather.

Breathing heavily and sweating slightly, Cooler finally admitted himself, "Yes…I do…." He stole a glance at the com system and saw the red light continue to flash for a few more seconds, then go off again as the other person gave up trying to open a channel.

Chill smirked as soon as she heard him say that, straddled his hips and lowered herself over him. Cooler's eyes widened and practically rolled back into his head. A pained moan trembled in his throat, caught with his breath. Chill's hips raised up and lowered again, over and over in an endless rhythm. At the same time, she bent down and kissed Cooler's lips, her tongue matching the motions of her hips. Then he finally got the idea and started to move with her. 

"Oh Gods…." 

Cooler watched Chill lean up again, stimulating her own breasts as she started to tense up and moan louder. She was saying words that he had only hear his father say. Her hips ground against his and her breasts jiggled alarmingly just a few inches from his face. 

"Oh GODS!!!" Cooler's eyes widened and he grimaced furiously in attempt to maintain self-control. "Ohhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyyyy G-g-g-goooooooods…." He felt a new and intense sensation, pulsations building between his legs. The sensation kept growing until all of his muscles tensed at once and a thin coat of sweat glistened on his purple and white skin. 

Chill grinned down at Cooler right before she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, her hips moving even faster and harder than they had been before. Cooler felt her muscles contract around him, squeezing until the sensation in his pulsating sex finally released itself to spread over even the most remote nerve endings in his body. He gasped in a split second of pain, then cried out with her, grabbing the bedpost above his head and hanging on for dear life. 

"OH YESSSSS!!! OH YESSSSSSSS COOLER….AH!!!"

"OHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In fact their cries were so loud that they didn't hear the footsteps approaching the door, nor did they hear it when the door opened. They didn't even notice the huge, imposing shadow that had just fallen over them. 

Then Chill's head came down, her eyes fluttered open and her smile quickly disappeared as her pupils seemed to became pinpoints. When Cooler saw her odd expression, he shakily pushed himself up on his elbows and turned his head to see what she was gawking at. His pupils also shrank to pinpoints.

Angry red eyes bore down upon them like a pair of lasers. Two dangerous upswept horns gleamed in the shadows. Chill said nothing, the only sound coming from her being heavy breathing, and the only thing Cooler could say was, "Oh, shit…"

A purple form slumped sadly in a crystalline chair while his father angrily paced the length of the room. Samusa was seated on the floor with Freeza in her lap. Her transparent cloak fell in endless folds around her. Freeza kept grabbing handfuls of it and waving it around like it was the most magical thing in the world. To him it was.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Cooler." King Kold spoke in a low and angry tone, his deep voice grating with such biting force that it could scrape the pavement off a sidewalk. "She's almost twice your age! How could you do such a thing?! How could you do such a thing in the same bed your mother and I _sleep_ in?!"

"I - "  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!" Kold shouted, his voice rattling the walls of the room and his cape rustling as he whipped around to face his eldest son. Freeza blinked and started to cry at the noise, but Samusa cuddled him close to soothe away the tears before they had a chance to fall too far.

Cooler shrank back and looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap. The knotted weight and nauseating sensation in the pit of his stomach grew about ten times bigger. He could feel Samusa's angry glance rip through him in a way that was more torturous than being burned slowly by an eye laser. It seemed even worse when she spoke; her voice sounded hurt.

And Cooler knew that, no matter what, you never hurt your mother. 

Ever.

He'd really screwed up this time.  
  
"While you two were playing around like that, we were receiving a transmission from King Vegeta himself. It was very important. Now he won't answer us when we try to contact him. Do you realize that means we have to go all the way back to his planet to speak to him personally?" Samusa added in as Freeza curled up in her arms and started trying to suck on one of her fingers. She pulled her finger away, gave him a little square shaped pacifier and he started slurping on it contentedly.

Cooler twitched his tail and shrank back in the chair slightly. "I'm…sorry…" He wanted so badly to tell them that Chill had really been the one to start the whole thing, but he didn't want her to get into trouble and be sent away. She'd thrown herself at him, for pete's sake, and he was getting busted for it! It was so unfair.

"If she is pregnant with your child, Cooler, you will have to marry her." Kold stated finally, his voice still in that stony, biting tone. "For your sake, let us all hope she isn't with child. I don't have the time to go around picking up your mistakes."

"I'm sorry. I must take Freeza down for a check-up. Strats wanted to see him. Excuse me." Samusa interrupted, standing up with Freeza and carrying him out of the room. Her walk was one with grace that nobody else could ever seem to match. Not even Chill.

As soon as Samusa left the room, King Kold cracked his knuckles audibly and narrowed his red eyes at his son. The muscles in his large arms bulged and grew webbed with veins. "You know what's coming, right?" He sneered as he walked towards Cooler with his fist clenched. Cooler just closed his eyes and cringed as his father's fists began to beat down upon him.

Samusa passed Chill on her way down the corridor. At the moment, Chill was just leaning on the wall with her head lowered, and Samusa glared at her. Standing a full head taller than Chill, Samusa proved to be quite imposing when she wanted to be. Especially when she glared daggers at the other female. 

"Well? Are you conceiving or not?"

"No, the tests were negative." Chill answered, her red carapace scintillating in the overhead lights. She tipped her head back and smirked carelessly at Samusa. Her eyes remained as unapologetic as her answer, "Saves you some trouble, doesn't it?"

"Don't get smart with me!" Samusa shifted Freeza in her arms. Chill's gaze moved to the baby when he gurgled, but turned back to Samusa. She felt slightly amused for some reason by her tone of voice and listened as Samusa went on, "If you ever hurt any of my children and I find out about it…" the queen leaned her pale face closer to the younger female with narrowed eyes, causing her to back against the wall, "I'll make sure to have you punished." Black lips pulled back to bare perfect teeth that gleamed to punctuate the final acid word, "Personally."

Chill put one of her long, red nails into her mouth and curled her red lips in disgust as Samusa walked away. King Kold came out of the room where he had been with Cooler and gave Chill a cold look while he locked the door to keep Cooler isolated.

"How could you lead him into performing that act with you?" Kold growled. "HOW!? You're an adult and he's just a teenager! I would expect better judgment and restraint on your part!"

"He wanted it. So I gave it to him. Little boys have to grow up someday, King Kold." Chill lowered her eyelids and crossed her arms, causing her cleavage to be pushed up so much that her nipples stood out under the thin shiny red material barely holding onto her breasts. If she leaned over even slightly, her nipples would fall right out into view., but that would be _too_ obvious of a pass.

"You know full well that he isn't old enough to be fathering a child, let alone be a husband!" Kold snarled through his teeth, ignoring her provocative body language. It wasn't easy, Chill was a very beautiful woman, but he kept his eyes fiercely on hers, not letting them give even the slightest downwards glance.

"I'm not pregnant." Chill retaliated, shifting her weight from one slender leg to the other and stretching her long armored tail. This time she felt her newly engorged teat pop slowly out of her top when she straightened again, but being so sneaky she pretended not to notice while she smiled politely at Kold.

"Good. Less trouble then." Kold sneered at her disdainfully and walked off. He glanced over his shoulder at her exposed nipple. Then he snorted and rounded the corner with a snap of his cape, trying to get the image out of his head. Chill just smirked, pushed herself back into her top and fled to her quarters.

"So has he been using his legs at all?" Strats asked, placing a sensor on Freeza's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Freeza kept grabbing the antennae on his upper lip, giggling and pulling them close to his face in attempt to get one into his mouth. 

"Thbbbbbbt!" The baby Icejin gave a hard yank.

"Ouch! Stop pulling would you? I need those," Strats took the sensor off Freeza's chest, pried the strong little fingers off his antennae and lifted him by the armpits, holding him up so that his feet were on the table. Freeza's little legs just dangled, but his feet did respond when Strats let him put slight weight down on them.

"He kicks his feet occasionally, but they drag when he crawls. Put him down and you'll see what I mean." Samusa explained while she straightened the wrinkles out of her cloak. Strats nodded and put Freeza down, watching him do his unusual crawl. The baby's palms smacked the smooth tile floor with loud slapping sounds as he pulled himself along, and Strats noticed that he was building some muscles in his arms from dragging himself along so much.

"Well, it's good for his arms, but I think the bones in his legs are failing to thrive. He really should have been walking by now, you know. Perhaps I could fit him with some braces that will stretch the bones until they catch up." He plugged his nose, "But first he needs a change."

"Yes, I know he's loaded." Samusa replied with a chuckle. Her becoming smile didn't last long, replaced quickly with concern, "Will he have to wear them for the rest of his life?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to wait and see if his bones grow." Strats smiled slightly and let Samusa get to the table so she could change Freeza's dirty diaper. It was funny the way the infant would grab his own feet and try to roll over to crawl away with a bare butt, only to be thwarted by his mother's strong tail. When Samusa finished, Strats said, "Would it be all right if I had those braces fitted right now? The sooner he gets them, the better."

"Very well."

Strats nodded, lifted Freeza gently and carried him out of the room. Freeza turned his head, gurgled at his mother with a smile that flashed his two front teeth(the only ones he had yet) and then squealed as he turned to look where he was being taken to.

King Kold was finishing a session of meditation and climbing to his full height when Samusa entered the room with Freeza in her arms. His eyes brightened instantly when he saw her appear. "Hello, love." The king breathed, his carapace glinting in the light as stood and walked over to her so he could greet her with a kiss.

"Hello Kold." Samusa replied, tilting her head so she could return the kiss with a smile.

Kold glanced down at Freeza, noticing the metal braces on his legs. They started at the highest points of his thighs and clasped around his little three-toed feet. "What's with the braces?" He asked, lifting one of Freeza's miniature white legs so he could get a better look at the silver metal that surrounded it. He smirked and tickled Freeza's foot when the fragile little toes wouldn't stop wrapping around his fingernail and blocking his view, which caused Freeza to giggle and wiggle around in his mother's arms.  
  
"They will make his legs will be strong enough to support him. The bones aren't growing the way they should, so Strats put these braces on to help them catch up with the rest of his body and maybe stimulate him into trying to walk on his own."

Nodding, Kold sighed heavily and looked towards one of the many windows in the room. "We'll be leaving for planet Vegeta in the morning. Cooler is coming with us, and the only reason being that I don't want him alone here just yet. He's too young to baby-sit his little brother, and I don't trust him to behave himself - "

"You are aware that Chill has to come along. She's the only one available to fly the transport ship." Samusa sighed as Freeza's small hand grasped her chin. 

"Bwah! Thbbbt!" The baby giggled innocently and buried his face in his mother's shoulder, turning his head to peek at his massive father. He reached both arms up as if to say 'daddy, pick me up!' and practically fell out of his mother's arms to get his point across.

Kold growled in dismay at this new information and lifted his extremely insistent baby boy with one large hand. He sat Freeza's bottom on his arm and placed his other hand behind his back to stabilize him. He couldn't keep the amusement out of his eyes at the feeling of a tiny tail coiling around his large wrist. "She is a bother…a slut…a b -" he stopped himself before his language got too carried away and substituted another word instead, "…she's disgusting! Mating with a child, come on…"

"Yaagggghhhh!" Freeza giggled, interrupting him because he wanted attention right then. He was rewarded for his trouble by a pair of large lips planting a kiss on top of his head and a massive finger with a shiny black nail presenting itself to be played with. Freeza grabbed the 'gift' with both hands and promptly coated it in baby drool. "Feegahfeegahfeegah."

Samusa sighed and shook her head, ignoring Freeza's giggling for the time being. The conversation was getting too stale for her taste and she decided to end it with, "Just keep her busy and she won't have time to fool around." She got up and left the room quietly so Freeza and Kold could spend some time together. 

A short walk brought her to Cooler's room, and she rang the chime before sliding the door open and going in.

Cooler was lying on his bed with his arm draped over his face. His left eye was swollen shut, blood was dripping from his lower lip and there were bruises all over his body. He was crying silently, but couldn't hide it from Samusa because she knew that look all too well. She walked over and sat down next to him, took him into her arms and stroked the back of his head as she hugged him.

"Shhh, it's OK now…I'm here, my son."

"I'm sorry, mom. I…didn't mean to disappoint you." Cooler whispered against her shoulder. He pressed his tear-stained cheek against hers and sighed aloud.

"I know. Things happen at times when we don't expect them to. Get some sleep for now. You'll feel better tomorrow." Samusa turned her head and kissed his bruised eye gently. "Be warned that Kold is still pretty upset about this. If I were you I'd stay clear of him if you can for awhile." 

Cooler winced at Samusa's motherly advice and curled up his bed once again. Samusa just smiled softly and sat at his bedside, rubbing his shoulder and singing softly until sleep claimed him.

In the meantime, King Kold lifted a whiny and shivering Freeza gently out of a plastic washing basin and settled him down on a woolly black towel to dry him off. Freeza squirmed, smacking his lips and whimpering in protest to the scratchy towel and chilly air. The larger Icejin realized he was being too rough and lightened his touch. Freeza's eyes instantly ceased their tearing up and his small lips puckered happily.

Freeza was still so tiny and fragile, so easily would he die if someone dropped him or left him in the cold for too long. His fingernails were too small to do any damage, his teeth too few and his ki buried deep and untapped; added up, that left him helpless. Completely helpless. He depended on his parents for everything, for food, shelter, protection and warmth. 

Kold often found himself amazed that a being so small could be as warm and alive as his son. He eventually snapped out of his reverie and finished clothing the baby. He could help but smile when Freeza yawned while his diaper was put back on and the leg braces replaced. 

"You will be strong when you are older. I know you will, my son…" Kold chuckled, settling Freeza into the crook of his arm pacing the room to lull the infant to sleep. He lifted his head when he heard Samusa singing, glanced down at Freeza to see he was starting to snore softly and sat down with a sigh.

When Samusa finished singing, Cooler had fallen fast asleep. She gently pulled Cooler's blanket up, slipped out of his room and went the room to where Kold and Freeza were both relaxing. She didn't make her presence know at first, just watching her husband and youngest son together.

King Kold looked quite content as he held Freeza, slowly rocking him in his arms. Freeza was fast asleep, emitting cute little baby-snores with his thumb in his mouth and his tail curled thrice around his father's thumb. 

Samusa smiled upon seeing them that way, glad she had decided to have a second child. After all, it wasn't often that she saw the gentle side of her husband. Kold was always 'strictly business' until Freeza was born. Another child had been enough to settle him down for now anyway, but he would probably go back to being 'strictly business' once Freeza was older. 

But that was the future, and at the moment, all Samusa was thinking of was the present time.

Slowly growing aware of his beloved wife's presence, Kold unwrapped Freeza's tail from his thumb and placed him down on his back in a crystalline cradle. It seemed to be floating, but in reality it simply hung by four long cables so it could be swung if Freeza became fussy. Freeza didn't flinch as he was moved.

"He looks like the Starchild," Samusa quietly walked over and put her arm around Kold's ample waist, her tender gaze on the cradle. "Cooler's asleep too."

"If you say so." Kold sighed slightly and continued, "My love, I'm a little worried about this expedition. I don't know how I'll be able to trust the Saiyajins after they almost took the lives of both you and my son. It could easily happen again."

Samusa twined her tail around his and faced him, looking up into his red eyes. "I don't think what happened was intentional…I mean…there was a full moon. Perhaps that had something to do with it. Like that old legend from another planet about werewolves. They only change during a full moon."

"Perhaps." King Kold replied, placing his hand gently on the small of her back and holding her close. His voice grew more grave, "But until we know for sure, we go with our guard up and on full alert. If they hurt this family again, I won't hesitate to destroy them or the planet."

"It shouldn't have to go that far, dear." She remarked, settling her head against his chest. "I'm sure King Vegeta just wishes to apologize to us formally. Let's just hope our lack of a reply to the communication sent to us didn't come across as the start of a war."

"We'll see…" He inhaled sharply through his nose, his shiny carapace gleaming. He bent his horned head down to rest his chin on the top of her armored skull. With much reluctance to move from his current position, he murmured, "We should get some rest, Samusa."

"Very well." Samusa closed her slanted eyes. With equal reluctance she stepped back and headed towards the bed. She glanced over her shoulder and winked as she slid her armor off, giving Kold a glimpse of her curvaceous naked body and delicious breasts. Knowing exactly how to excite the large Icejin, she laid herself prone on the bed to give him a good view of her nudity and covered up with the sheets. She dripped velvet into her voice, "How about I make it easier for us both to get to sleep?"

Kold smirked and his eyes glinted, two could play at that game! He climbed out of his armor and playfully made his pectoral muscles twitch one after the other. That got his wife to giggle, so he turned his back to her and flexed his glutenus maximus just to hear her laugh one more time. 

Samusa gasped and laughed at her husband's tightening tush. His muscular body always excited her. "Kold, you big, silly tease! Don't make me get up and come over there…"

"As you wish, my wife," Kold bent his arms so his biceps bulged to tease her a final time. Then he grinned and slid into bed with his beloved, kissing her deeply, "Anything else you want me to do for you?" That got a smile out of her again as she slipped her arms around his broad neck. 

"Well…you could - ooohhh Kold! You animal, you - " The rest of her giggled words became lost under the sheets. 

For a long time during the night, the bedsheets shifted as the two figures moved together beneath them. Kold was able to release the tension that Chill had caused him earlier, and his thoughts of her quickly faded away. Samusa had no trouble falling asleep once they spent themselves. She just curled up with her head on Kold's sweaty chest and slept. Kold opened his eyes to gaze down at the outline of her face in the darkness. How lovely she looked with the pale moonlight creating patterns on her high cheekbones and perfect black lips. He turned his head to peer at Freeza's sleeping frame through the clear wall of the cradle. The sleeping baby's expression was identical to his mother's.

"Starchild…yes…" His gaze returned to Samusa and a smile twitched his lips upwards when she sighed. "Only an angel could give birth to a creature so precious."

"Mm, that's nice…now please go to sleep, Kold," she mumbled from somewhere in her slumber.

He grinned and rolled his eyes at her sleeptalk, "Yes, dear."

And with a gaping yawn the giant king lowered his head onto the pillow and let his breath out in a long sigh. The moonlight fell across his masculine face as he closed his eyes to give sleep a chance at catching up with his racing mind. Soon the stress was erased from his expression, washed away by the sound of his beloved wife's gentle breathing.


End file.
